


Mischief and Madness

by crimson_queen, tumblrrhoe



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblrrhoe/pseuds/tumblrrhoe





	1. Banished

"Loki, what am I going to do with you?" Odin sighed as he held his head. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "You could just let me off with a warning." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I ALREADY TRIED THAT!" Odin yelled. I growled under my breath, "Was that before or after, you threw me into the abyss? I don't remember." "I didn't throw you, You let go!" Odin back lashed. "Oh yeah, and look who tried to save me huh?!" Odin just sighed again. "You know what? I have a better idea."

Odin teleported us to the bifrost and opened it. Heimdall just looked to me, with no emotion in his eyes. "From here on, you are banished to the 1900's I do not care where Heimdall decides to drop you. You will be rid of magic exception for small tricks and odd ends. And all knowledge of this place except that it exists. It will drive you mad, for you will have no way of proving this to anyone."

I didn't know the significance of the year at the time, but I would soon find out for myself, as I was propelled backwards through the beam of the bifrost and onto Midguard. 


	2. A chance to start over

I landed with a thud in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. In the distance, I could see the edges of a small town or city. I silently thanked Heimdall for putting me somewhat close to civilization. I'd soon need to rely on people. Despite of losing magic, I was still a God, so I had my speed with me. The ground was littered with snow, and I in only my formal garments, was beginning to feel a little cold. I silently prayed to Odin that I would not revert to my...true form. The last thing I need, is for people to be repulsed by my discolored skin.

Even with my godly speed, I had to rest a bit and regain my breath. Not long after, I was off again. It was midday, when I finally made it to town, my robes all but soaked. I had no idea where I was. I walked around and found a young maiden being escorted by a man.

"Ma'am, could I have a moment of your time? I seem to be a little lost. Where am I?" I asked.

"You, sir, are in Buffalo, New York." She said.

"Thank you ma'am, good day to you both." I said bowing to them as I jogged off.

It was nearly nightfall, when my day was done. Then came my next task. Finding a place to stay, for the night. There was nothing for a while, so I walked around the block. Not terribly far from here, was a large building. I gulped and decided to try my luck.

I approached the door and gently but firmly knocked on the door. A young maid, opened the door.

"I was wondering if I may rest here tonight, everywhere else is closed and I have no where to go at this hour." I said humbly.

"Oh my, you are completely soaked, please come on in. I'll fetch Mr. Cushing." She said.

Not long after, the same man from before, walked towards me.

"Ahh, you are the man from the street! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I may rest here tonight, sir. Everywhere is closed. I am terribly sorry to trouble you at this hour, sir. If there was any other option, I would have taken it." I said, bowing.

"Of course, sir. You are a man of great stature and honor. I do not see why not, stay as long as you need." He said. "First come, your robes are soaked. Let me find you some others, while I have these washed and dried."

I became flustered a little at this act of generousity, and kindness. I took off my shoes, and followed the man up the wooden stairs.

"Here, I hope this room is adequate for you, sir."

"It is perfect, sir."

"May I ask your name, sir?"

"Oh, how forgetful of me, My name is Loki Laufeyson." I introduced.

"Well met sir, My name is Carter Cushing, and the young woman you met earlier today, was my daughter, Edith Cushing."

Once again, I bowed and bid him goodnight. He left and I retired to bed. In my mind, I cursed Odin, but for being banished, this wasn't too bad.


	3. Edith's book

I woke up at early morning, and stretched. It was the weekend so, work didn't start till two days from now. I got up and made my bed as neatly as it was before I stayed in it.

I walked downstairs, not wanting to wake anyone that wasn't up already. "Ahh Loki, you're awake." Mr.Cushing said.

"I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay with you, Mr. Cushing." I said

"Oh, Mr. Cushing, was my father. Only people at work call me Mr. Cushing. Call me Carter. So, Loki, where do you come from?"

I somewhat dreaded this question, but knew it was inevitable. "I came from London, England, sir."

"Oh, why did you move?"

"Well, a change of scenery I guess. I was born there, but never felt at home..."

We chatted for a while, until he had to go to work. Edith came down about twelve minutes later.

"Oh where did father go? Did he already go to work?"

"Yes, he just left. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"No, I just thought today would be different. But it never is any different." she sighed. "He always goes to work, hours earlier than he needs to be. I guess that's what they call good work ethic. Or so he tells me."

She reminded me of me when I still lived in Asgard. Thor would be busy, with Lady Sif and the warrior three, and I'd be left to my own vices. It wasn't all bad, sometimes they included me...As the kid brother of Thor. Odin was never really there for me. It was only a few centuries ago, when he told me I wasn't even his child. So I guess that was his reason for not loving me. Frigga was the only person that actually cared. She was the one who taught me my magic. I learned at a very young age. When she died, so did a little part of me. I lost everyone that could possibly care about me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was actually crying.

"Sir! What's wrong? Have I said something to upset you?" Edith said, sounding genuinely worried, as she came over to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh no, I just am remembering my parents, and realize it now sounds very similar to yours." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edith said, walking us over to a living area.

"Oh I don't want to bore you with stories of my 'tragic upbringing'." I said, chuckling a little.

"Oh no, you won't bore me. You see I hardly know you at all. I would like to know something about you." She said, smiling as she sat on the couch.

I smiled, and sat next to her. "Well, I have a brother. Who lives...rather far from me. I don't know where he is now. Well, he was rather selectively independent...Didn't take too much advice from his parents, when they decided to give him any. Now he's what you call, 'the perfect child' of course he is the first born. I was always the imperfect offspring. There always needs to be an imperfect child if there was a perfect child..." and my story went on and on to talk about my father and brother, and how mom was the one who actually cared.

Edith laughed along with me and hugged me as I drew to a close. I was surprised but hugged her back.

"I am heading out to an appointment with my editor, do you want to join me?" she asked.

"You are writing a book?" I asked, intrigued a little.

Edith's eyes light up as soon as I asked. "Why yes."

"I would love to read it when you have the time."

Edith beamed. "I would love for you to read it."

"I would love to accompany you." I said, grabbing my long overcoat that hung on a nearby coat peg. She smiled and ran to get her work and followed me outside. There I could see her outlined perfectly in the sun. Her light brownish-blonde hair, (that reminded me a bit of my brother's hair) her bright yellow dress, and her quaint sun hat that she wore.

I offered my arm to her and she gently looped her arm around. "Wouldn't want you to trip and drop your masterpiece now would we?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"I don't think it is perhaps a masterpiece, but thank you." She said, smiling as we made our way to the editor's office. 

Once there, I excused myself for a brief moment, and left to find a stand that held flowers. I thought what my mother taught me about the many variations of flowers in our garden, back home. I found a perfect rose and bought it. I returned to the office to find Edith crumpled over on a nearby park bench. She had another man with her who was trying to console her. 

"What happened?" I asked softly more to the man.

"The editor, Mr.ogilvie, disparaged her work due to lack of romance." He said. 

I gritted my teeth a little, and tried to remind myself that I was no longer in my time. "That bastard..."I cursed under my breath. I sat down next to Edith as Alan had to return to his practice upstairs. Edith's story was scattered across the floor. I sighed. I gathered the papers and reorganized them. Thanks to the page numbers. I produced some string and wrapped the pages together, entangling my rose on top. I placed the bundle on Edith's lap and sat next to her. 

I gently wrapped my arm around her and lifted her up. "Men like that don't deserve to be in a place of business such as this. He let his prejudices of women tangle with his view of your novel." I said. 

Edith wrapped her arms around me, and dried her eyes. "Thank you, Loki. It's beautiful." She said.

"Just like you, Edith."

 

 

 


End file.
